


Внутренняя кухня

by WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Визуал от G до PG-13 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Druids, Fanart, M/M, Potions, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202021
Summary: Расследование приводит Стива МакГаррета, боевого мага и главу спецотдела Пять-0, на кухню друида Уильямса.Поможет ли тот в расследовании или станет главным подозреваемым? Что за варево пытается укусить Стива? Сможет ли он добиться уважения от сурового мухомора? И хоть кого-то понимания от самого Дэнни?На этой кухне Стив чувствует себя совсем не так уверено, как привык.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Визуал от G до PG-13 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147067
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Внутренняя кухня




End file.
